


I've Left the Gate Unlocked for You

by rabbitwood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is shot, GSW, Hospitals, Hurt Sawamura Daichi, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Daichi Sawamura, M/M, so much comfort and fluff, theyve all grown up in this fic T-T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitwood/pseuds/rabbitwood
Summary: Daichi is shot.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can come home to me  
> When you're ready  
> I left the gate unlocked for you  
> Till then I'm sendin' out  
> Smoke signals  
> Hopin' I'll see yours too  
> -Smoke Signals by Cavetown and Tessa Violet

It happened so fast. A stray shooter, a moment of carelessness. Daichi felt the impact and heard the gunshot. Around him the flashing red and blue lights of the police cars seemed to merge together. Shouting from his co-workers seems distant and far away. Daichi puts his hand to where the bullet entered his body. It comes away wet, and warm. He looks at his hand. It’s red. Daichi looks down. A red stain is blossoming on his uniform. He feels oddly calm, as if there’s a way to rationalize the situation.

 _Suga’s going to be mad._ The thought surfaces in his mind. _We were supposed to have dinner_

He falls backwards. Above him, the night sky sparkles with stars. They seem to be waving at him. Red and blue lights flash and merge. It looks like the lights are dancing with the stars. His view is blocked out by a face, swimming in front of him.

“Stay awake.” Their voice is so loud. He isn’t sure why, but his eyes are so tired. Darkness encroaches on the edges of his vision.

He’s being lifted suddenly and into a bright room. Unfamiliar faces swirl around him. Their mouths are moving but their words are hard to understand and he has to concentrate to understand what they’re saying.

Suddenly, they’re moving. He can hear sirens. A mask is placed over his face and stranger’s voices chatter in the background. His eyelids are heavy, but the voices are telling him to stay awake.

\---------

Daichi isn’t back yet. It’s disappointing. They were supposed to go out for dinner. Sugawara looks at the clock. It’s fifteen minutes past their reservation. Halfheartedly, he calls the restaurant and cancels their reservation. “Hi, I had a reservation at 7:30.”

“Yes.” She pauses and he hears a pen click. “Mr Sugawara?”

Suga nods, before he remembers he’s on the phone. “Yes.” He laughs a little. “We got tied up with other plans.”

He cancels the reservation easily. But a small pool of irritation and worry forms in his stomach. Daichi could’ve at least called if he wasn’t going to make it back in time for dinner.

He sighs and makes his way to their bedroom. He stands in front of the mirror in their room leaning against the wall. He smooths down his shirt and stares at his somber reflection for a moment before he turns and starts to undress. 

\---------

Sugawara’s phone rings. He sets down the red pen, which he is using to grade tests. It’s late, unusual for a phone call. On the screen an unknown number is displayed. Suga frowns and answers the phone. “Hello, Sugawara speaking.”

“Hi, are you Mr. Sawamura’s husband?” The voice is cool, collected.

“Ah, yes.” Sugawara straightens in his seat, worry collecting in his stomach. “Who is this?”

“This is the hospital. Mr.Sawamura was shot.”

Suga’s stomach tightens. “Shot?”

There’s a noise of affirmation. “We need you to come to the hospital.”

Sugawara holds the phone between his ear and shoulder, then hastily straightens the papers on his desk to the side and caps his pen. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.” There’s a click as the lady on the other end of the phone hangs up.

Suga hangs up and pulls on his coat. He slips his keys, wallet, and phone into his pockets then pulls on his shoes and runs out the door. Outside, his breath fogs in the cool autumn night air and his car is equally as cold. Starting up his car, he turns on the heaters, taking a moment to collect himself in the warmth.

The drive to the hospital seems much longer than usual, even though it's late and not many cars are around. At a traffic light he runs a hand through his hair in impatience. Worry worms its way through his stomach. He doesn’t understand how Daichi could’ve gotten shot. It was supposed to be a routine late night patrol. The drive seems so long that Sugawara starts flicking through random radio channels. When he can’t find one he shuts off the radio and instead taps his finger on the wheel. The car in front of him is driving so slowly he wants to scream.

Finally, he can see the hospital in the distance. He turns the car into the parking lot and easily finds a spot close to the entrance. He shuts off the engine and runs towards the entrance. The few people still around in the foyer look at him as his hurried footsteps cast loud noises throughout the dim foyer. He knows how he must look. He has pajama bottoms on and an old t-shirt under a half-zipped jacket. One of his shoes isn’t even on properly.

The woman at the reception desk gives him a sympathetic look as he collects himself and approaches the desk. She gives him a smile. “Hello. Can I help you?”

“Hi.” He takes a breath. “I got a call about Daichi Sawamura.”

She nods. “Just a minute.” She checks her computer, using the mouse to navigate then typing a few things. She leans forward, then looks up. “Mr. Sugawara?”

Suga nods.

“Mr. Sawamura is in surgery right now.”

Sugawara feels his stomach drop and he swallows. “Do you know if he’ll be okay?”

She looks at him kindly. “When we have something, we’ll give you an update.” She points towards the waiting area. “You can wait there if you’d like. There’s coffee and tea.”

Sugawara thanks her, but his chest is tight with worry. He takes a seat, then eyes the coffee and tea vendor. He’d been up late marking tests, but he had planned on going to sleep right after finishing so he hadn’t drunk any caffeine. By now, he was emotionally drained and caffeine sounds very good.

Nursing a cup of coffee close to his chest, he feels his emotions crashing around him. The initial numbing shock of hearing the love of his life had gotten shot had worn off by now, and the emotional consequences are making him feel exhausted. He warms his hands with the hot cup and tries to settle into the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs. Beside him, on the table are magazines. He eyes the titles. None of them stir interest. Idly, he debates calling Asahi. It’s late, but he really needs someone to wait with him. He’s too tired to make a real debate and dejectedly dials Asahi’s number.

“Hello?” Asahi picks up on the first ring.

“Asahi.” Suga’s voice breaks.

“Suga?” Asahi's voice comes out too loud in the quiet foyer, making Sugawara wince. “Are you okay?”

“Daichi’s hurt.”

“What?”

Sugawara swallows and takes a breath. “I’m sorry. It’s late, but-”

“Suga.” Sugawara can hear Asahi shuffling around on the other end of the line. “Where are you?”

“The hospital.”

“I’m coming okay.”

“Okay.” It comes out smaller than Sugawara expects.

There’s a click as Asahi hangs up. The foyer seems too quiet now. Sugawara takes a sip of coffee, then sets it down beside the magazines. He leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Sugawara stares at the floor and turns his phone in his hand.

The clock ticks.

Somebody talks quietly.

Suga picks at a stray thread on his pajama pants.

Footsteps echo across the quiet foyer. Suga looks up. It’s just a nurse.

He clicks his phone to display the time.

10:46

He takes another sip of his coffee. It’s cooler now. He sets it down beside him.

Loud, hurried footsteps sound across the foyer. They come to stop in front of him. Instead of looking at the floor, he’s looking at Asahi’s scuffed sneakers. He lets out a breath and looks up. Asahi looks at him. “I’m here.”

Sugawara inhales. “Hi.”

Asahi takes a seat beside him. He studies Sugawara’s face. “What happened with Daichi.” There is a strained calm in his voice.

Sugawara looks away. He looks down, then towards the coffee, before finally looking back at Asahi. “He was shot, Asahi.”

Asahi pales. “Shot?” He frowns. “Wasn’t it just a routine patrol.”

Suga shrugs.

Asahi leans forward and rests a hand on Suga’s arm. “Where is he right now?”

“In surgery.”

“Any updates?”

Sugawara shakes his head. “They said they’d call me when they have an update.”

“Oh.” Asahi sits down and crosses his legs. He smooths his hair back with his hands and takes a closer look at Suga, who has bags under his eyes. Sugawara’s leg bounces slightly up and down. His phone turns in his hand. Asahi leans forward. “Are you okay?”

Sugawara sigh’s and gives a short laugh. “I will be.” He tips his head back and glances at Asahi out of the corner of his eye. “I just wish we could be updated.”

Asahi nods. And leans back into his chair. He rests his ankle on the knee of the opposite leg. His foot starts to bounce up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugawara is asleep against Asahi’s shoulder. They’re the only ones left in the waiting area. The clock on the wall ticks on.

Idly, Asahi watches medical staff walk back and forth through the hallway on the opposite end of the foyer. Occasionally, someone will walk past, giving them a polite nod, or hello. He feels anxious whenever this happens.

His foot continues bouncing up and down.

Finally, at 11: 30, someone approaches them. “Mr. Sugawara?” She’s dressed in scrubs and a white coat. Stray hairs fly away from her head and she smooths them back.

Asahi smiles at the doctor then turns and shakes Sugawara gently. “Hey.”

Sugawara opens his eyes slowly and stretches his neck.

“The doctor’s here.” Asahi motions with his head.

Suga stands up. He feels oddly calm. It’s strange, the moment he’s been waiting all night for. “Is he-.” He sucks in a breath. “Is he okay?”

The doctor nods. “The bullet missed vital organs and the surgery went well.”

Sugawara droops in relief. Asahi puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at the doctor anxiously. “Is he awake?”

She presses her lips together and squeezes the clipboard. “He should wake up soon, but we will continue to monitor him. We’re moving him to a room right now.” She checks her watch. “He should be there by now.”

“Can we see him?” Suga asks hestitanly.

“Of course.” She turns to the intern behind her. “Dr. Shirabu can bring you to his room.”

They thank her, and she turns and walks away. Both of them turn to look at the intern.

Asahi’s eyes widen in recognition. “Didn’t you go to Shiratorizawa.”

Suga nods. “Weren't you a setter?”

Shirabu bobs his head. “You went to Karasuno?” He beckons them in the direction of the elevators.

Asahi leans forward and presses the button. “Yeah.”

They step into the elevators. Sugawara taps one finger in anticipation and watches the numbers above the door.

Shirabu looks at them. “You were a spiker and you were a setter, right?”

Suga nods absentmindedly and looks up, watching the numbers above the door light up. Asahi gives Shirabu an apologetic look.

They ride the rest of the way in silence.

\---------

The hallway is quiet and dim. The nurses station at the end of the hall is illuminated by fluorescent lights. It’s oddly calm and peaceful. Shirabu leads them to a room with a glass window. Inside, Daichi is lying in a bed. His eyes are closed. Machines beep and hum around him. An IV line is attached to the back of his hand.

Sugawara presses his face up to the glass. Asahi stands behind and rests a hand on his shoulder. Shirabu looks on respectfully and marks something down on his chart. “Do you want to go in?”

Suga nods. Asahi gives Shirabu a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Shirabu opens the door for them and Asahi follows Sugawara in. Shirabu steps out of the room. “I’ll give you guys some privacy.”

Asahi thanks him and he takes a seat beside the bed.

The only noise in the room is the sound of the machines beeping and the ticking of the clock. Sugawara is sitting in the chair beside the bed. Gently, he smooths Daichi’s hair back.

Asahi lets out a breath. “Suga, you should go home. You’re exhausted.”

Sugawara frowns and shakes his head. “I want to stay with him. What if he wakes up soon.”

“I’ll drive you home.”

“I’m fine.”

“Listen,” Asahi kneels down in front of him. “You should come back tomorrow, with more energy.”

“I’m fine.” Sugawara repeats. He gestures at Daichi. “He’s not.”

“Come back tomorrow. Tommorrows the weekend, you can stay all day.” Asahi pleads. “You can’t help him right now. It’s late.”

Sugawara sighs. “Okay.” He stands up. “What about my car?”

“I’ll bring you back here early.” Asahi promises.

Sugawara looks at him dryly. “Alright.”

Suga falls asleep in the car making Asahi smile.

\---------

Weak morning sunlight filters in through the shades of his bedroom. The doorbell is ringing incessantly. Asahi groans and presses his face to his pillow. He drags himself out of bed and pulls his hair into a ponytail while squinting at the clock. He makes his way to the front door and opens it, squinting in the light. Sugawara stands in front of him, holding a small vase with flowers in it. A bow is tied around the vase. He grins. “Good morning.”

“You’re looking better.” Asahi says dryly. He presses his hands into his face and motions for Sugawara to come in. “It’s 7:45, what are you doing here?”

Sugawara steps in, carefully holding the vase. “You said you’d drive me to the hospital.”

“I thought we agreed that I’d pick you up at 8.” Asahi sticks his head out of the door. Cold autumn air blasts him in his face. “Did you walk here?”

Suga nods and pulls his shoes off. “Go get changed. It wasn’t too far.” He adds. Suga shifts the flowers to one hand and uses the other to smack Asahi on the back.

Asahi scrambles away. “Okay. Give me ten minutes to get ready.”

Sugawara steps into the house and plops himself down on the couch. Asahi shuts the door and runs into the bathroom

Suga looks fiddles with the plant in his lap.

Water rushes through the pipes. “Did you eat yet? There’s food in the kitchen.” Asahi calls from the bathroom.

“I ate.” Sugawara yells back. “Hurry up.”

By 7:55 they are driving to the hospital. The morning is clear, the sky a pale blue. The wind shakes the bare branches of the trees. Sugawara flicks through the radio channels.

“You okay?” Asahi looks at Sugawara. They’re stopped at a red light.

“Fine.” He gives Asahi a smile.

“You know, it’s okay for you to not feel okay.” Asahi trails off. “You’re husband was shot and he hasn’t woken up.”

Sugawara pauses from flipping through the channels and looks at him, pressing his lips together. “I’ll be okay.” He finds a radio station and leans back into the chair. He closes his eyes.

They drive the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

\---------

The hospital foyer is drowsy. It’s quiet and peaceful, gently lit by the waking sun. Only a few people are around. A handful of visitors, idly sitting in the foyer, and medical staff, walking quickly.

The elevator ride is quiet. They’re the only ones in the lift. Tinney elevator music filters through the speakers. Both of them watch the numbers at the top light up in anticipation before it reaches the third level. The doors open with a ding and Sugawara rushes out. Asahi grabs his arm and motions with his hand. “Slowly now.”

Suga sighs and slows his pace to a walk.

The hallway is bright compared to last night. People talk quietly. The sounds of typing can be heard. They both greet the nurses at the station, then go into the room.

The room is softly lit by the weak morning sunlight, dimmed by the shades. Sugawara’s sneakers squeak across the tiles. The machines beep and hum in the background. On the wall a clock ticks.

Daichi is still, except for the rise and fall of his chest. He seems too small in the bed, surrounded by machines. Normally he seems larger than life. A presence that lifts other people up. The oxygen mask fogs with each exhale.

Sugawara sucks in a sharp breath when he sees Daichi and places the flowers on the small table beside the bed. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed and grabs Daichi’s limp hand and presses it to his lips. “You’ll be okay, Love.” He whispers.

Asahi pats Suga’s shoulder. “I’ll give you some privacy.” He turns and walks to the door. Pausing in the frame, he turns and looks at Daichi. “I’m going to get coffee.” He looks up at Sugawara. “Do you want any?”

Sugawara nods. “Thank you.” He says quietly.

“No problem.” Asahi lingers in the doorway for a moment, before turning and walking back towards the elevators.

\---------

Asahi balances each cup in his hand carefully. A bagel sits in his coat pocket. In the room, Suga is sitting in the chair next to the bed instead of on the edge. One hand is holding Daichi’s hand and his other hand is gently carding through Daichi’s hair. He looks up when Asahi walks in, gratefully taking the cup of coffee. “I ate, but didn’t have any caffeine this morning.” He explains.

Asahi nods wisely. “Caffeine is always good. He sits down and sighs, smoothing back his hair. He takes out his bagel and carefully takes a bite.

“I need to tell people.” Sugawara says suddenly.

“People?”

Suga looks up. “Friends.” He pulls out his phone and clicks the button waking it up.

“Hinata and Kageyama are visiting this week.” Asahi says around a mouthful of bagel. He sips his coffee and swallows. “I can call them.”

Sugawara nods and gives Asahi a small smile. “Okay.”

\---------

_“What?”_

Asahi winces at the volume. He’s standing outside of the hospital. A cold wind breezes past. “He hasn’t woken up yet. I can send you the address for the hospital and the room details.”

In the background, Asahi can hear Kageyama wrestling for the phone and a barely muffled “Idiot.”

“Is Suga okay?” Kageyama’s voice comes in through the phone, instead of Hinata’s.

Hinata’s voice comes in distantly. “Can we come visit right now?”

“Uh, I’ll go see if Sugawara is okay with that.” He drops his voice. “I’m not sure if he’s really okay.”

He hangs up and quickly texts the address and room number to Hinata. When he gets back to the room. Sugawara is sitting straight in the chair.

“Are you okay?” Asahi looks at Suga closely.

“He squeezed my hand.”

“Are you sure?”

Suga turns to look at Asahi. There’s a big smile on his face. “He squeezed my hand.” He repeats. Suga turns and looks at Daichi. Suga cups Daichi’s face with his palm. “Daichi?” His eyes roam over Daichi’s face.

Daichi frowns without opening his eyes. Asahi quickly presses the call button.

“Can you open your eyes, Love?” Suga asks

Slowly, Daichi’s eyes open. He squints in the light. Sugawara is crying now. Daichi lifts his hand and gently brushes the tears away. “Wh-” His voice comes out hoarse. He swallows and tries again. “Why are you crying?”

Sugawara laughs a little and turns his head away. He wipes the tears with the sleeve of his jacket. “I don’t know.” He says shakily. He lets out another laugh and turns to look at Daichi, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s forehead.

Asahi leans forward and smiles. “Hi.”

Daichi smiles back.

\---------

By the time Hinata and Kageyama get to the hospital. Daichi is propped up in bed making conversation with Shirabu as he checks his vitals. Shirabu laughs as he leaves the room.

Asahi taps Suga on the shoulder. “Hey.” he says quietly. “Hinata and Kageyama said that they’re here.” He shows Suga the texts.

_Hinata: Where are youuuu. We are here :D_

_You: meet you in the foyer_

Suga looks at the clock. “Are they lost?” Suga laughs. “We should probably go check the foyer, just in case.”

Asahi grins. “I’ll go.” He pats Suga on the shoulder.

Daichi looks up at Asahi’s retreating back. “Where’s he going?”

Sugawara sits down on the edge of the bed. “Hinata and Kageyama are supposed to be here.” Suga grins. “We think they got lost. He’s trying to find him.”

Daichi shoves Sugawara’s legs. “You shouldn’t laugh at them. They’re probably jetlagged.” But Daichi’s laughing too. Suddenly he winces, and sucks in a breath.

Sugawara searches Daichi’s face concernedly, as Daichi’s hands go to his abdomen. “Hey, breathe.”

Daichi inhales shakily and closes his eyes. His hand presses the button to administer painkillers.

Sugawara leans forward and gently smooths back Daichi’s hair. Daichi leans into the touch and opens his eyes blearily. “When can I go home?”

Suga laughs softly. “Soon, Love.” he leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I want you to come home too.”

Slowly, Daichi’s eyes slip shut and his breathing evens out as the drugs enter his system. Sugawara gently pulls the covers up and presses a kiss to Daichi’s forehead. He stands and stretches.

Suga’s fiddling with the plant placed on the bedside table when Hinata and Kageyama follow Asahi into the room. Hinata breaks into a wide smile when he sees Sugawara. “Hello!” He says loudly. Kageyama waves.

Sugawara presses a finger to his lips and motions to Daichi. “Shhh, he’s asleep.” then he laughs softly. “Hi.” Suga grabs his coat. “Can we go outside? I need to stretch my legs.”

\---------

It’s cold outside. Their breath fogs in the air in front of them. Suga warms his hands with a cup of hot chocolate purchased from a vendor.

“So…” Kageyama’s voice startles the silence. “How is he.”

Suga looks down and smiles. “He’ll be okay. He’s sleeping, but he woke up earlier.”

Hinata grins and throws an arm over Suga’s shoulders. “Don’t worry he’ll be fine.” He sobers. “Are you okay?”

Suga looks at him and bites his cheek. ‘I’m okay now.” He casts a grateful smile at Asahi. “Asahi helped me a lot.”

Asahi makes a silly face. “Of course.”

Sugawara raises his shoulders and looks up, breathing out a long breath. “Sorry guys, I know this isn’t what you thought of when you planned to come back.”

Kageyama awkwardly pats Suga’s shoulders. “It’s fine.”

“Yeah!” Hinata cuts in. “We just have an excuse to hang out more.” He gives Suga a big smile.

Asahi laughs.

\---------

On Monday, Tanaka and Kiyoko visit. Yachi tags along.

Kiyoko brings a small stuffed crow and Yachi brings a card, signed by all their friends.

Daichi and Suga look at the card together. It’s handmade, with a watercolour illustration on the front of a series of birds flying into a cloudy, pale blue sky. Daichi gently cradles the plush crow in his lap.

Sugawara finally looks up. “Did you draw this Yachi?” Disbelief is etched into his face.

Yachi nods shyly, and smiles. “It didn’t take long.” She says honestly.

Daichi looks at her. His eyes are big. “It’s really good.”

She laughs a little. “Thanks.”

Suga passes the card to Tanaka, who holds the card up to his face. Kiyoko laughs quietly. “You already saw the card.”

Tanaka looks up at her. “I know, but I wanted to look again.” He gives her a sly grin. “It’s just too good.”

Kiyoko shoves his shoulder and gently takes the card, standing it straight up on the bedside table. “It’s really nice Yachi.” She says sincerely.

Kiyoko turns to Suga. “Don’t you have to teach today.?”

Suga eyes Daichi, who looks half asleep and is absentmindedly running his fingers across the plush crow. Suga rubs his neck sheepishly and drops his voice. “I took some time off.”

Daichi suddenly sits up, then winces in pain. “How much time.” Daichi searches Sugawara’s face anxiously. “I don’t want to disrupt your schedule.”

Suga smiles softly at him. “Lie back down before you hurt yourself.” He gently pushes Daichi back down so that he’s resting back on the pillow. He adjusts Daichi’s blanket then looks back at Kiyoko. “Just a couple of days. I’ll be back at school teaching, before the end of the week.”

Daichi nods and squeezes the crow.

Sugawara gently runs a hand through Daichi’s hair. “It’s okay.” He takes both of Daichi’s hands in his own. “The students will be fine.” He smiles and nods his head. “It’s okay.” He repeats.

Daichi looks into Suga’s eyes and pouts. “Okay.” He yawns and looks out the window. “It’s already dark out.” He remarks idly.

Kiyoko looks at her watch and taps Tanaka on the shoulder. “We have reservations.”

Tanaka lights up. He grins at Kiyoko. “You bet.”

Everyone bids their goodbyes and Yachi, Kiyoko, and Tanaka leave. Suga helps Daichi eat a bowl of soup and noodles, then tucks him in.

Gently, as Daichi’s dozing off, Suga pulls the blankets up and sits for a moment. He watches the gentle rise and fall of Daichi’s chest. Finally, he decides to go home.

He presses a kiss to Daichi’s forehead. “Goodnight love.” he whispers.

Daichi shifts in his sleep and sighs. Suga smiles and pulls on his coat

Quietly he leaves, gently shutting the door behind him.

\---------

By the end of the week Daichi can go home. It’s late afternoon and the sun slants warmly through the car windows. The car is quiet, except for the hum of the heater. Daichi dozes in the passenger seat. Suga smiles happily, occasionally glancing at Daichi.

\---------

When Suga gets home from work the sound of vacuuming can be heard coming from the living room. Suga runs in to see the sight of Daichi vacuuming around the couch.

Suga puts his hands on his hips. “What are you doing?” He says sternly.

“Cleaning.”

“Why? You should rest.” Suga walks over and tries to take the vacuum. “I can finish up.”

Daichi pouts and tries to take the vacuum. “I’m bored.” He yawns.

Suga can’t help but notice how adorable Daichi’s face is. He laughs. “You’ve only been home for two days. Look at how tired you are”

“Not tired.” Daichi looks up at him. “I’m still bored.”

Suga laughs again and gently pries the vacuum away from Daichi. “Here, I’ll play board games with you tonight.”

“Don’t laugh.” Daichi makes a face before it’s split open by a massive yawn.

“Okay.” Suga laughs again. “You’re just really cute right now.” He tries to smooth down Daichi’s hair, but the back sticks up. “Let’s make dinner together.” Suga smiles. “It’ll be fun.”

“Okay.” Daichi sullenly follows Suga to the kitchen.

\---------

Daichi is asleep against Suga’s arms. A blanket is wrapped around them. On the T. V a movie plays quietly, subtitles popping up on the bottom of the screen.

“You know.” Daichi says drowsily. “We should do this more often.”

Suga shifts. “I thought you were asleep.” He smiles and leans his cheek onto Daichi’s head.

“I was. But this is nice.”

Suga hums quietly and sighs happily into Daichi's hair. “Yeah.”

Daichi smiles and lets his eyes close slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i noticed some things in the story didn't quite line up T-T, so i added some stuff to the first chapter.


End file.
